War Measures
by smartiebot
Summary: Ginny is kidnapped by Death Eaters and brought to Malfoy Manor. Draco is assigned by Voldemort to watch and guard her. What will happen when they get to know each other better? D/G slight H/G. Read and review please! Rated for violence, swearing, kissing.
1. Kidnapped

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my fanfic plot and I am definitively not JKR. If I were, Ginny and Draco would have ended up together and Harry could have married someone else.

Ginny's POV

"Calm down Harry," I said, rolling my eyes at how worked up he was getting about an easy game, "you've faced Voldemort several times, I'm sure you can handle this Quiddich match and it's not even an important one. Besides, Malfoy is the best flyer on the Slytherin team and he's not at Hogwarts so he can't play."

"That's the point Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, "Malfoy's not playing, so they have to have found a replacement seeker and none of know who it is or how well they play. I know Malfoy's technique, but this seeker is going to be completely unfamiliar."

I sighed, turning my back on my boyfriend and resumed eating my toast. I love him to death of course, but there was no reasoning with him when he was in this mood. I was nervous for this game of course, being a chaser on the Gryffindor team, but it was pointless to get so worked up over the first game of the season.

As breakfast came to an end, Harry stood up; already wearing his Quiddich robes, and instantly the rest of the team rose as well. We walked down towards the Quiddich pitch to finish changing for the match and to go through the game plan again.

"All right team," Harry started, his voice sounding superficially confident, "I know this is the first game of the season and all, but I think we have a really great chance at the cup this year. Now the Slytherin team has a new seeker so, especially this game, chasers; you need to score as many goals as you can and Ron; you need to keep the quaffle out of our goalposts. Beaters; stay focused on the new seeker when the snitch is spotted, I need some time to see how he or she plays during this game and we can't let Slytherin win-"

Harry broke off when he saw the Slytherin team walking towards us led by Blaise Zabini.

"Potter," Zabini spat, looking at our team with disdain, "is this the best team you could come up with now that most of your house has left the school?"

Harry stood stunned while the rest of us looked at him expectantly, waiting for a retort.

"What's the matter Potter?" Zabini sneered, "Just realized that your team has no chance against us? It's about time you noticed."

"Look who's talking Zabini," I intervened, trying to draw attention away from Harry, "couldn't your house come up with a better seeker than Death Eater scum? How will you be able to play once you're locked up in Azkaban along with your parents?"

Zabini's sneer turned into look of hatred, "You don't know what you're talking about you stupid blood traitor -" He was cut off by Madam Hooch blowing the whistle signaling for the teams to get ready for the game to start.

I grabbed my broom and started towards the middle of the pitch, grinning as my teammates congratulated me on my comeback.

I felt someone bump in to me and turned around to see Zabini. "We'll see just who's smiling at the end of the day," he hissed before returning to where the rest of the Slytherin team was standing, getting into position to start the match.

A chill ran down my spine, but I ignored it. I couldn't let him get to me before the match.

The match raged on, soon the score was 90-50 for Gryffindor and I was proud scored seven of the nine goals. The snitch had yet to be sighted but Zabini was actually a pretty flier. He kept Harry on his toes, circling the pitch like a hawk.

Suddenly Zabini dove, streaking towards the Gryffindor goalposts with Harry right behind him. I drew a breath and yelled for the beaters to keep track of them. When Harry wasn't there, I was usually looked to as the second captain.

Most of the chasing game play had stopped and we were all watching the seekers to see who would catch the snitch. Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor beaters were in close pursuit, bats in hand and ready to hit a bludger towards the opposing team's seeker and away from their teammate.

The snitch suddenly dropped and both Harry and Zabini were forced to make a swift dive, Harry's slightly better and faster than Zabini's. Seemingly out of nowhere, a bludger came hurtling towards Harry and caught him on the back of his head with a sickening crack, throwing him off his broom.

Thanks to Hermione's quick thinking and reaction time, Harry was able to float gently towards the ground, but he was already unconscious by the time he landed.

I landed my broom swiftly and ran towards him. Hermione levitated Harry onto a conjured stretcher and steered him quickly towards the Hospital Wing, the rest of the team following and the match forgotten.

Madam Pomfrey was not pleased when an entire team of Quiddich players marched into the Hospital Wing, but she instructed Hermione to set Harry down on a bed and started to examine him.

After a few minutes, she informed us that Harry would be fine; he just needed to rest and take a few potions when he woke up.

The team sighed with relief and left the Hospital Wing, all except for myself, Ron and Hermione. I moved to sit beside Harry's bed and took his hand lightly in mine. When I did so, I found something hard already in it.

Opening Harry's hand gently I was shocked to discover the golden snitch, its wings fluttering lightly. We had won the match! Trust Harry to catch the snitch even after falling unconscious. I laughed and showed Ron and Hermione whose jaws dropped with shock before they too burst into laughter.

Madam Pomfrey came over and shooed us out of the Hospital Wing, insisting that Harry needed his rest and that we would wake him up, so we left, still giggling at this incredulousness of it all.

I wandered down towards the Quiddich pitch; I needed to put my broom away as I had left it to follow Harry to the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione had returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron after begging me to collect his broom as well.

As I stepped onto the pitch, I heard voices coming from behind the Gryffindor change house. "Stupid Potter can't stay on his broom this one match. It would have been perfect, but now how are we supposed to grab his little girlfriend?"

I gasped, Harry had warned me that Voldemort's supporters might try to use me against him, but I never dreamed that anything like this would ever happen.

"What's that noise?" One of the voices asked, and I cursed myself for having made any sound. I started to back away as quietly as possible, but I was too late.

A tall man in a black cloak appeared from behind the change house. I turned to run, but he pointed his want at me. "Stupefy," he said in a casual voice, "well, isn't this our lucky day." That was the last thing I heard before losing consciousness.


	2. Hell

Chapter 2

Ginny's POV

When I regained consciousness I was lying on a marble floor in the middle of what looked to be a ballroom. There wasn't much light but I managed to make out a crystal chandelier above my head.

Sitting up, I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by a group of people wearing dark robes and with skull like masks on their faces. Death Eaters.

One man stepped forward, "Little Ginevra Weasley," he said, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I recognized that voice as one I had hoped never to hear again, "It's been a long time since we last saw each other. Five years. As you can see with your own eyes, your little boyfriend only delayed my inevitable return and now I am stronger than ever."

"Tom Riddle," I spat, trying to seem braver than I actually felt, "Do your pathetic worshippers know how you were so weak that you had to resort to using a first year to return to power?"

A look of fury crossed Voldemort's face, "You will do well to learn your place here. Sadly I can do you no lasting harm; we need you in good condition if Potter is to attempt a rescue but no matter, unimaginable pain does not need to be permanent... Crucio!"

It is impossible to describe the amount of pain the Cruciatus curse causes a person, but suffice it to say that dying is a much better option. I writhed on the ground in pain, screaming as the curse ripped through me.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds, the curse was lifted.

My screaming stopped and I lay on the ground panting, cruel laugher coming from the hooded figures around me. The world seemed to get darker and darker as I started to black out.

"Draco," Voldemort's voice echoed through the room, "your failure to kill Dumbledore was more displeasing and I am starting to question where your loyalties really lie. As punishment, you will be forced to attend to Miss Weasley. Make sure that she is well fed and stays in good health. We wouldn't want our bargaining chip to lose its value now would we? Take her to the dungeons."

Hands grabbed my shoulders roughly and a black bag was forced over my head. I didn't even have the strength to protest or cry out as I was dragged out of the marble room.

**...ooOoo...**

Finally we seemed to arrive at the correct destination and I was unceremoniously thrown onto what felt like a small cot. I heard a clang of metal, a brief scraping noise and a sigh, then nothing.

Slowly I pulled myself into a sitting position and reached up to take the sack off of my head. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room.

The walls and floor were made of stone, but I was surprised to find that they were neither wet nor slimy. My cot was in the corner of the room and in the adjacent corner was a small toilet and washbasin. There was a small table in the middle of the room with a single chair beside it. The ceiling was a swirl of dark colours that changed constantly like the ceiling in the Great Hall, but not showing the outside weather. The opposite wall was not a wall, but series of bars. There was a hinged area of the wall that seemed to be a door and outside the door sat a blonde haired man with his head in his hands.

I moved slowly towards the door and put my hands on the bars. "Malfoy?" I called timidly. His head snapped up and he stared at me with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked at me for a few long moments before responding. "What Weasley?"

I looked at him closely; he was different from when I had last seen him, the last day before summer break. His voice had held no malice, just resignation and weariness. He wore a black cloak like the other Death Eaters, but his was open, revealing an expensive looking grey silk shirt and a pair of dark trousers. His hair was no longer slicked back but hung loosely around his face, which I noticed was thinner and more sunken than the last time I had seen him.

"Is this where you've been all this time?" I asked finally, after all, no one had seen him after holidays had started, "What happened to you?"

He immediately straightened up and stared back at me defiantly. "I don't see how that is any of your business Weasley," he said coldly.

I stiffened, "Don't give me that shit Malfoy, you're as stuck down here as I am, so get off your high horse and stop pretending to be so superior." I paused before continuing, "Wherever _here_ is..."

He stared at me for a moment, stunned that I would speak to him in such a way, before chuckling humorlessly, "Well well well, look who decided to grow a backbone in the last several months. As for where we are, welcome to Malfoy Manor or more specifically, the dungeons."

I looked around me again, noting that as dungeons go, this was a relatively comfortable one.

"Pretty nice for a dungeon Malfoy, kind of ruins the whole evil Death Eater image, do you feed the prisoners steak dinners as well?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Obviously not all the cells are like this but you heard what the Dark Lord said, you need to be kept in good condition so he can use you as leverage against Potter."

"So what are they going to do to me?" I asked.

"Other than use you to get to Potter? They can't kill you or really injure you all that much, but they'll find ways to get inside your head and make your time here as miserable as possible."

He looked at me grimly, "Welcome to hell Weasley."


	3. The Hospital Wing  A New Understanding

Chapter 3

Harry's POV

"Do you think we should wake him up?"

"No, Madam Pomfrey would have our heads!"

"He's been asleep for a while now already Ron-"

"Shhhh, you're making too much noise!"

I opened my eyes groggily and found myself in a familiar room. Ah, the Hospital Wing. The number of times I have woken up to be greeted with the smell of antiseptic and medical potions almost outnumbered 'normal mornings'. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all huddled around my bed and looking at me anxiously.

"Well done you two," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at Ron and Hermione, "Welcome back to the land of the conscious Harry."

I groaned as I sat up and reached for my glasses, my head spinning. "What... what happened?" I asked, yawning and stretching my stiff back.

"Well, you and Zabini were both after the snitch when Crabbe hit a bludger at you. It seemed to come from nowhere and you caught it right in the back of the head," Hermione started cautiously. "You fell off your broomstick, but I managed float you slowly to the ground. You still got hit pretty badly in the head, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," I responded, rubbing the back of my head where the bludger had hit, "It's nothing Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to fix anyways. I'm sorry about the match though, is there going to be a rematch?"

At this point, Ron's face split into a wide grin. "This is the best part Harry," he said, obviously enjoying himself, "Somehow, as you were falling, you managed to catch the snitch. Ginny found it clutched in your hand when we brought you back to the Hospital Wing."

A look of incredulousness appeared on my face. They had to be kidding! Although I did remember trying to swipe at something when I was in the air...

Ron clapped me on the shoulder, "Even when you're unconscious, you still seem to win us the game!" He looked over at Hermione, "Well, I think that 'Mione and I are going to go back to the common room and give you two some time alone." Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes before walking out of the Hospital Wing.

I turned towards Ginny and saw her staring into nothingness and deep in thought. "Hello? Anybody in there?" I teased, waving my hand in front of her face. "Oh, Harry, I was just..." she trailed off. "Okay then," I returned easily, "So, what was the final score of the match? I was pretty busy watching Zabini and trying to find the snitch that I couldn't keep a good eye on what the rest of the team was doing."

"Ummm... I have to go; I just remembered some transfiguration homework that I haven't finished yet. I'll talk to you later!" I looked after her in confusion; it was a Saturday so classes wouldn't resume for another day after this. Surely her transfiguration homework could have waited at least a few hours. I shook my head and looked away from the door; something was wrong with Ginny. I didn't want to push her to find out what, but I knew there was something there.

**...ooOoo...**

Ginny's POV

The days in the dungeon of Malfoy Manor passed without much interruption. I received decent meals that resembled bacon and eggs for breakfast, a sandwich for lunch and chicken pot pie for dinner, to give an example. Malfoy spent most of his time just sitting outside my cell door, staring at the wall, tossing a pebble around; pretty much anything he could do but talk to me. Finally I grew tired of it.

"Malfoy, this is getting ridiculous," I announced, and he turned towards me looking startled. "We both seem to be trapped here, you less so than me, with nothing to do and here we are ignoring each other.

Malfoy continue to stare at me as if I had grown a second head and eventually I grew impatient. "Are you going to say something or just sit there staring at me? Did you suddenly lose your ability to speak?"

"Of course I can speak," he sneered, his face quickly becoming a mask of composure, "I just didn't want to waste my breath talking to such a pathetic excuse for human life."

I rolled my eyes, used to this kind of response from him, "You can drop the facade again Malfoy. We're all alone, and I know you don't really believe all of those ridiculous insults you throw at me and my family."

He looked like he was about to answer, but I heard a clatter from behind me and I turned around to see a platter of food on my table. "Lunch!" I exclaimed, and jumped up to investigate what had arrived. There was a small loaf of bread, some cheese and a few slices of meat on the plate. I picked it up and pulled my chair towards the door near where Malfoy was sitting. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to resume our previous conversation, but he was silent. I gave him a funny look and started to rip pieces off of the bread; apparently Voldemort didn't trust me enough to give me a knife so that I could cut the bread.

As I lifted my head towards Malfoy again, I saw his eyes flick back up towards my face and I realized that he had been staring at my food. Thinking about it, I remembered that he hadn't received much, if any food since I was brought to the dungeons a few days before. He must have been starving! I broke off another piece of my bread loaf and I offered it to him through the bars. Again, he looked at me as if I was crazy, then shook his head and turned away.

"Come on," I tried, even Death Eaters have to eat sometime and I know for a fact that you haven't had any food in days. He slowly turned back towards me and I reached my hand through the bar again, holding out the food for him to take. He looked back and forth between me and the bread for a few seconds before taking it carefully.

His expression was unreadable as he stared at me, not yet eating the food I had offered him, "I'm not a Death Eater," he started wearily, "I have no choice but to follow whatever the Dark Lord wishes me to do, my father has made sure of that." He watched my reaction and brought the hunk of bread to his mouth, biting into it and chewing with care, his eyes not leaving my face the entire time.

When I didn't answer, he swallowed and continued, "No one really has a choice of what role they play in this war though do they? We're all more like pawns to a few people."

"Malfoy-" "Not Malfoy," he interrupted, "I am not my father." I smiled, "Draco then," I said, sticking my hand through the bar towards his. He stared at it for a moment, before taking it in his and giving it a firm shake, "I'm Ginny."


	4. Dreams

**A/N: So I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I've been super busy with school and work and those kinds of things. I don't usually do chapter dedications, but this one is dedicated to my friend Carolyn who kept bugging me to get me to write it. Hope it measures up!**

**Harry's POV:**

Madame Pomphrey let me leave the Hospital Wing the day after the match. Hermione and Ron came to walk me back to the Gryffindor common room, but there was no sign of Ginny anywhere.

Just as I was about to leave, however; she came running in, red hair streaming out from behind her. "Sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed, "I was busy with school work and stuff..." she trailed off.

I smiled at my girlfriend and moved to wrap my arms around her waist. Instead of relaxing back into me as she usually would, she stiffened then turned her head toward mine. "Pot-Harry sweetie, we're in public. Don't you think that could wait until we were somewhere a bit more... private?"

I looked at Ginny in confusion, "What do you mean? Since when have you gotten so jumpy about public displays of affection?"

"I just..." she trailed off. Her face suddenly turned pale and it seemed like her freckles were starting to vanish. "I - I have to go," she said, and Ginny ran away from me for the second time in as many days.

**...ooOoo...**

**Ginny's POV**

A week passed and Malfoy and I got to know each other better and better. Still no food came for my prison guard, so I continued to share my meals with him. After a while we started to joke around together, our combined laughter brightening the miserable dungeon. But something wasn't right; I was a prisoner in a Death Eater's house for crying out loud and nothing bad had happened at all. I hadn't been tortured, threatened, beaten; I hadn't even seen anyone else besides Draco since the first day of my imprisonment. It wasn't that I wanted any of those things to occur, but I was sure that Draco wouldn't have warned me for no reason. Draco was another thing that worried me, if I hadn't given him some of my bread that day, he would have starved to death. It seemed almost as though he was just as much of a prisoner here as I was.

That night I slept restlessly. Nightmares plagued my mind, visions of Harry, Ron and Hermione lying on the floor dead, Voldemort advancing on me, Draco writhing in pain with his father hovering over him, a cruel expression on his face.

I woke up from my last dream with tears streaming down my face, which startled me. I knew that Draco and I had become friends of a sort, bonded over a common enemy as it were, but I didn't realize that I would be so affected by his suffering, especially since it was only in a dream.

I rolled over so that I was on my back and when I opened my eyes I saw Draco hovering over me with a worried expression on his face. I hadn't expected to see him so I jumped and fell out of bed. Groaning, I got up and sat back on my cot. Draco continued to stare at me, "What?" I asked. He just shook his head and sat down beside me. "You were screaming," he explained, "I was just coming to see what was wrong".

"Dream," I muttered, but didn't elaborate any further. When Draco didn't respond I looked up at him and saw a mixture of emotions in his eyes including curiosity. I sighed and decided to explain, "Harry, Ron and Hermione were dead. It doesn't matter it was just a dream.

I moved to crawl back into bed, but Draco grabbed my arm, "There's something else, something you're not telling me." I stared up at him again, wondering how he could possibly know.

I dropped my eyes back down to my lap and said quietly, "You were covered in blood, your father had a knife and his wand. He was torturing you because you don't want to be a Death Eater like him."

Draco stared at me for a minute in shock, "I didn't know that it mattered so much to you," he finally said, before standing and starting to walk towards the door. I jumped up and grabbed his arm, wrenching him back around so that we were facing each other.

"Of course it matters so me, we're both the only person the other has right now, so we have to stick together. I know that you're nothing like your father, you're good and nice and you can stand up for yourself, which is more than anyone can say for him."

"Shove off Weasley," he said, his voice cracked harshly like a whip, "You don't know anything about me, so don't pretend you do. You're nothing more than a filthy blood traitor who deserves to die with the rest of your pathetic friends."

I recoiled as if physically stunned, then looked at Draco more closely. His eyes were dull and lifeless and I knew that he didn't mean anything he had just said. "There you go again," I said quietly, "You try to make people believe that you're something that you're just not. Regardless of what you may think, I do know you Draco Malfoy, and I do know that you are nothing like your father."

Draco stood, shocked for a few seconds, before turning again and continuing towards the door. He obviously didn't know me very well if he thought that I would give up that easily. I ran after him and jumped on his back, tackling him to the ground. We rolled for a while, each trying to pin the other to the ground until finally Draco held both my hands above my head and sat on my stomach.

We stared at each other for a minute, panting, before he swiftly leaned down and kissed me right on the lips. I froze momentarily before slowly returning the kiss. His hands released mine and traveled downwards, one of them resting on my neck and the other snaking around my waist. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that this was wrong. I had a boyfriend and that the person I was kissing used to be my enemy, but I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind for the time being. All there was were the two of us.

Finally we pulled apart and Draco sat back looking at me strangely. "I'm not sure what's going to happen to us," I whispered, "But right now being together is all we have going for us. Don't mess it up."

I pushed him lightly off of me, then grabbed his hand and wordlessly pulled him towards my cot. I pushed him gently onto the bed before crawling in after him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I snuggled into his chest before nodding off to sleep. No more nightmares plagued me and I slept soundly for the rest of the night.

**A/N: If you review I'll update more often! ;)**


End file.
